Absorbent articles such as paper diapers (for infants and adults), sanitary napkins, incontinence articles, training pants or the like are articles that absorb bodily fluids such as urine excreted from a wearer by means of an absorber that makes use of a super absorbent polymer (hereinafter referred to as “SAP”).
Conventionally, it is known to provide a skin contact sheet which is made to abut the wearer in a closely-attached condition by a resilient member and which has an opening for the permeation of feces (see Patent Documents 1 to 3).